The current proposal is in response to RFA-AG-12-005, Secondary Analyses and Archiving of Social and Behavioral Datasets in Aging. The purpose of this proposal is to archive a unique database of cognitive and discourse data derived from the funded project, R01 AG029476: Discourse Processing in Healthy Aging. The database will include demographic data, cognitive data, digital media (audio and/or video), and discourse transcriptions for 11 different discourse tasks from nearly 500 participants across the adult lifespan. The goal is to archive this significant and rich dataset for availability to a broaer research community. The database is unique for several reasons. It includes: (1) a large number of participant data (N = approx 500); (2) several types of discourse (N = 11 discourse elicitation tasks); (3) digital media for all study participants, (4) cognitive data for all study participants; and (5) data from a large number of participants across 10 year age cohorts from 20 - 90 years old (approx 70 in each age cohort). Archiving the dataset offers a novel contribution to the study of aging as it will permit a broader research community extending to social psychology, sociology, and anthropology, gerontology, health sciences, and linguistics the opportunity to observe complex cognitive/linguistic behaviors across the adult lifespan. The resulting interdisciplinary and transdisciplinary research with the proposed archived datasets will expand our understanding of age-related changes across the adult lifespan. We propose to make the data available through the National Archive of Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA). The specific aims of the research proposal are to: (1) Prepare datasets and digital media files for archiving; (2) Prepare discourse transcription files for archiving; and (3) Prepare demographic and cognitive data files for archiving with NACDA. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research serves to to archive a unique database of cognitive and discourse data across the adult lifespan. The archived dataset will offer a novel contribution to the study of aging as it will permit a broader research community extending to social psychology, sociology, and anthropology, gerontology, health sciences, and linguistics the opportunity to observe complex cognitive/linguistic behaviors across the adult lifespan. The resulting interdisciplinary and transdisciplinary research with the archived datasets will expand our understanding of age-related changes across the adult lifespan.